Spriggan's Sigil
by Dreadburner94
Summary: Spriggan's Sigil. A guild in the making. Join these independent mages as they travel across Fiore and beyond! They'll be entering into several adventures as they learn what it means to be a guild, making friends and foes along the way. This upstart Independent Mage Guild in the making is out to make a name for itself!


**A/N: **Well hello all! I'm Dreadburner94, but you can just call me Dread. This story had been floating around in my head for a while and I decided to make it my first project after I restarted my profile. Spriggan's Sigil will be an Independent OC Guild fic, rather than just an OC Guild fic. So it'll hopefully have a heavy emphasis on travel and exploration. Although the guild won't actually be formed at the start of the story and if the guild does get a building, it won't be until much later in the story. Also, since the guild will be independent, they might not always do things in the most law-abiding way.

So anyways, the OC Form is at the bottom, but there are a few things that I'll state here and by the form. The first is that there will only be 14 slots for submissions and only 2 of those will be with my character from the start. I will only be accepting 1 Slayer, no more, no less. So the guild could end up with a Dragon Slayer, a God Slayer, or even a Devil Slayer, but there will be only 1 Slayer, or perhaps none if one isn't submitted and it's first come, first serve by the way. I will only accept 1 character that is a child (by my standards since the lowest age I'll accept is 8, is 8 through 14), or none if one isn't submitted. Also, I will only accept OCs sent in via PM. I will not accept an OC if it is submitted in a review.

Well then, I don't own Fairy Tail and I hope you enjoy the prologue!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

A young man stared out of his office window, watching the sun dye the sky various shades and hues of orange, red, pink and violet. He was a buyer and seller of information, he was an information broker and most only knew him by the name of Euclid.

Euclid was young, having only lived for twenty years, but he was dangerous due to all that he knew. He stood at 5'9" with a lean and fit build, and he had a light tan. He had slightly spiky brown hair that fell down the nape of his neck and covered his forehead, while being cut around his ears, and he had slanted dark blue eyes and a knowing smirk that never seemed to leave the broker's face. He was wearing a dark red v-neck shirt that had sleeves that ended at his elbows. The shirt was tucked into a pair of black jeans that were held up by a black leather belt and he was also wearing a pair of black canvas shoes. In his left pocket was a music player powered by a lachrima crystal and he had a pair of black headphones hanging around his neck while the wire trailed up the front of his torso. Euclid usually wore a black parka that was lined with white fur and had two silver stripes crossing it like an X, but it was currently hanging on the back of his chair.

"Well then… I've got a whole world full of trouble to mess around with," Euclid muttered to himself as he turned around to see his black and white cat sitting on one of the comfortable black leather chairs on the other side of his desk, "Let's see what I can stir up, eh?" he added as he walked around his desk and picked up his cat, lazily spinning around with the feline in his hands out in front of him.

"What are you doing?" a deep voice called out as Euclid dropped the cat back on the leather chair, seeing that its eyes had changed to where the sclera of its eyes had changed to a deep violet and the slit pupils were now red.

"Ah, Proclus! You're back earlier than expected," Euclid said happily as he scratched the cat's neck, earning a grunt from the spirit inside.

Proclus had lost his body a few years ago, now forever stuck as a spirit due to the magic he had in life, which allowed him to possess various creatures, as well as people.

"Hmph… Aurora's still there though," Proclus grumbled, "The girl can take care of herself though if this is the life she really wants to live this life."

Euclid looked down at the cat before letting out an exaggerated sigh and dramatically spinning around, "I can't believe you abandoned a little girl in an unfamiliar town all by herself! How heartless and cruel can you be? It's almost as if you aren't… human," he finished quietly before turning back around, "It's because you're a magical cat, right?" Euclid added with a laugh.

"Can you treat one thing seriously?" Proclus sighed, "It's not as if I left her alone… Elias is with her still."

"Ah, he's still in Oak Town then?" Euclid asked as he walked back around his desk before sitting down in the large, black leather desk chair behind it, "Then she won't be wanting for company," he added before falling unusually silent, "She's been through enough as it is."

"Why Euclid, it's almost as if you have a soft spot for the young girl," Proclus grinned, causing the cat to show its small, sharp teeth.

"Heh, maybe I do," Euclid smirked, "I took her in after all," he added as he opened a desk drawer, pulling out a folder and opening it up, "But anyways, onto business."

**. : + : .**

Elias walked through the streets of Oak Town, the old castle town was filled with an abundance of colors as the sun set, the many different shades and hues only enhancing the reds, oranges and yellows of the autumn trees lining the streets.

"Elias!" a young girl shouted out, the young man who went by that name turning around to see a young girl with black hair running up to him.

The young girl who went by the name Aurora was about eleven years old. She stood at 4'6" with pale skin and thin build. The girl had happy, emerald green eyes and wavy black hair that fell to her shoulder blades, but was tied up into a wavy ponytail while her bangs covered her forehead and framed her face. She wore a short black dress that had long sleeves that ended at her wrists and the bottom of dress was trimmed with purple frills and ended at her knees. She also wore a deep violet cardigan that ended at her waist and was left open over her dress. Aurora wore white stockings on her legs and feet with a pair of black, heeled sandals.

"Elias, have you seen Proclus anywhere?" the young girl asked frantically, "I've been looking all over Oak Town for him and I can't find him," she explained as she clasped her hands up by her chest, a worried look on her face.

Elias was a young nineteen year old man. He had fair skin and a fit and toned built that had a bit of muscle to it. His black hair was cut shorter in the back than it was in the front, his bangs being parted slightly to the left and hanging slightly over his left eye while his hair was cut around his ears. His eyes were sharp and light blue in color and he had a small scar underneath the left side of mouth. He was wearing a dark green jacket that was lined with black trim over a dark gray t-shirt. Crossing the jacket were two black leather belts that had silver buckles and they fastened two things to Elias's back, a black sheath that held a sword in it, the handle of the blade sticking out to the left of Elias's head, and over the sheath was a black kite shield that was rimmed with steel. His shirt was tucked into a pair of black jeans that were held up with a black leather belt and he wore a pair of gray canvas shoes that had black stripes on the sides of them.

"You're still here?" Elias asked, "Proclus said he was leaving. I thought you'd be with him."

"He left!?" Aurora gasped, "B-But… But… How am I supposed to get back?" she questioned, small tears forming in her eyes.

Elias sighed, he figured something was up since Proclus had told him without Aurora being around. The spirit had never much liked Aurora as far as Elias could tell, but leaving her to get back to where Euclid made his base was a bit much, that place was in the middle of nowhere and dangerous beasts could be found all around it.

"Hey, you've been practicing magic, right?" Elias asked.

"Y-yeah," she managed to choke out, "But I'm not very good at it yet…"

"I figured," Elias sighed again, "All right, I'll take you most of the way there, but not all of the way since I've got to get to Shirotsume to meet some people."

"Okay," Aurora said quietly, having calmed down a bit, but still wearing a downcast expression on her face.

"Let's get going then," Elias stated as he started walking towards the edge of town, Aurora trailing behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you enjoyed the prologue!

Those of you who read Undine's Cove might recognize three of those characters, Euclid, Proclus and Aurora, although they're all younger now and there's something substantially different about Aurora. Elias is brand new and he will be the one to eventually found Spriggan's Sigil.

I'll be starting to list the credits of what character belongs to who in chapter 1.

Anyways, I'll have additional notes on the submissions for OCs on my profile, so be sure to check them out before submitting since they'll tell you whether or not the one Slayer spot has been taken or not among other things.

**Notes on Submissions**

-There are only 14 spots available for this story, I'll be listing how many spots have been taken on my profile.

-Remember that there is only one Slayer spot, so be sure to check if that's been taken.

-I will accept only one child aged character and remember that since the lowest age I'll accept is 8, what I consider to be child aged is 8 to 14.

-I will accept only two characters that know Euclid and company, these people are more likely to be the two starter characters.

-I will accept only two characters that know Elias, this category runs in with the one above since there's a good chance that if they know Elias that they'll know Euclid and company as well.

-I will accept only one character from each person since there are only 14 open spots.

-I will be a bit strict on magic since I want diversity, so if you happen to submit a magic and it happens to be similar to a character's that was submitted earlier, I will probably ask you to come up with a different magic.

-I will be a bit strict on history. Remember that this story starts in X786, two years after Fairy Tail disappears. As the guild does not exist yet, they can't start off as a member of the guild. Also keep in mind that if you want your character to know Euclid and company or Elias (or both), that you'll have to work with me on that since I'm the only person that knows all of those character's history. I don't want OCs related to canon characters, if you want a character related to one of the four OCs introduced in the prologue, we'll have to talk, but I don't think any of them actually have any living relatives except Elias, and I already have plans for that one.

-If you want to run the idea of your OC by me before you fill out the OC form, feel free to do so. If I like them well enough, I'll reserve a spot for you.

-Also remember that I will only accept OCs sent in via PM. Any character submitted through a review will not be accepted.

-I'll also take side characters, but they won't join the main group.

**OC Form**

**Name-** (First, last and preferred name if it is different from their first name)

**Gender-** (Male or Female)

**Age-** (8-50; Only one child will be accepted and I consider 8 through 14 to be child)

**Birthday-** (Month and day, year does not have to be included, but would be appreciated)

**Appearance-** (You must include at minimum:

Hair style, length, and color.

Eye color and shape.

Body type, as in height, general weight (as in skinny, chubby, underweight, fit, etc.), build (as in muscular, scrawny, busty, flat, curvy, thin, etc.).

Skin tone.

Scars, tattoos, freckles, beauty marks, etc. (This part isn't exactly required, but they are additional details)

And Guild Mark location and color for when they get it.)

**Clothing-** (You must include these categories at minimum:

**Regular Clothes-** (Describe what your character's regular clothes look like. This is something I've merely noticed, but a lot of people tend to forget to include shoes and once I saw someone forget pants (and the character was a guy). So don't forget those.)

**Formal Wear-** (Describe the clothes your character would wear to a formal event.)

**Winter Wear-** (Describe the clothes your character would wear during the winter/when it's cold.)

**Swimwear-** (Describe your character's swimwear.)

**Sleep Wear-** (Describe the clothes your character sleeps in.)

You can include any additional outfits you want, such as an Alternate Outfit category or something.)

**Personality-** (Describe your character's general personality traits. The more detailed you are, the better that I'll be able to portray them.)

**Likes-** (Things your OC enjoys.)

**Favorites-** (Food, music, color, hobbies, etc.)

**Dislikes-** (Things your OC does not like.)

**Quirks-** (Personality quirks like verbal ticks or hair flipping. This is not required.)

**Strangers-** (How they act towards Strangers.)

**Acquaintances-** (How they act towards Acquaintances.)

**Friends-** (How they act towards Friends. Also include what kind of person they'd get along with.)

**Family-** (How they act towards Family (if any).)

**Crushes-** (How they act around Crushes.)

**Rivals-** (How they act around Rivals. Also if your character is not the type to have a rival, say so here. Also describe the kind of person they'd see as a rival, if any.)

**Enemies- **(How they act towards Enemies. Don't just include how they act while fighting. Please describe how they talk towards and treat their Enemies.)

**Type of Person They'd Like-** (Please describe the kind of person they would fall for. They cannot be romantically involved with canon characters. Also please list what kind of physical appearances they'd find attractive, such as brown hair, blue eyes, etc.)

**Skills/Talents-** (List the kind of things your character is good at that doesn't pertain to battle. Such as camping, sewing, writing, etc. This can be pretty much anything really, just don't go overboard.)

**History-** (The more you provide, the more I'll go into your character's backstory. It doesn't have to be tragic. Please include the status of their family and if they still have contact. Where they got their magic and how they trained. Where they are originally from, such as Crocus, Oak Town, Hargeon Town, etc. Why they chose to join an independent guild instead of a legal guild. They can just not like the magic council, they can like one of the starting characters, or just want to travel. What they are doing at the start of the story. They can't be in the guild if it doesn't exactly exist. This will help me introduce your character, or you may be lucky and I'll choose them as one of the starting characters. Keep in mind that the story starts in the Fall of X786.)

**Magic-** (The name of your character's magic and its type (i.e. Caster/Holder/Lost). Please be very descriptive if it is an original magic.)

**Notable Spells-** (Please provide a list of spells and describe what each one does. You can also provide spells for them to learn in the future, such as a trump card. Not starting at their strongest at the beginning leads to more character development.)

**Weapons/Equipment-** (Please list and describe any weapons your character possesses or even will possess in the future. Equipment can be anything from packs to random trinkets your character carries around. A bag would be quite useful for a person that's always on the move.)

**General Strengths-** (Do they excel at melee combat? Is their magic strong against another one? Are they smart and good at tactics? Are they quick on their feet? Do they work well in a team? These are just some examples.)

**General Weaknesses-** (Are they terrible at ranged combat? Do they have poor constitution? Do they lack in intelligence? Are they slow? Are they terrible team players? Do their emotions get the better of them? These are just some examples.)

**Stats- **(The stats from the GMG's.

Attack Power:?/5

Defense Power: ?/5

Intelligence: ?/5

Speed: ?/5

(Bonus category, such as Lucy's Cleavage: 6/5)

Also, your character cannot have 4's and 5's all across the board.)

**Companions-** (Please provide the name, age, gender, personality, appearance, abilities, and history of the companion. They can be Exceeds, although I won't accept more than two, or something else entirely. If your character is a summoner, please fill this category out for each of their summonings. This is not required if your character does not have a companion.)

**Other-** (Anything else that you want to include?)


End file.
